The Day the Music Came Back to Life
by ARega1s
Summary: Danny has been having troubles with his relationship with Sam. So he decides to blow off some steam What happens when the Ghost Queen of Rock, Ember McLain, invites him to a party where some of the greatest dead rockers will be performing? A night of drinking, sex, and great music, that's what! Rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Day the Music Came Back to Life

Chapter One: Invite to the Party

**Author's Note: This story was inspired by HauntedScythe's story "A party with consequences". If you haven't checked his work out I highly recommend it. Hope you enjoy the set up. Will update when I can. R&R**

Being the ghostly hero of Amity Park was difficult. Trying to work out a relationship with your best friend seemed near impossible. When Danny Fenton began dating Sam Manson, they were one of the happiest couples in the town. As time went on, however, Danny began noticing how protective Sam was of him and how jealous she was of any other female that he met. It could be something as small as Danny picking up a pencil that Valerie dropped, and the next thing he knew Sam was interrogating him, asking if he had gone behind her back and cheating on her. He would always reply no, yet it would take Sam a good hour until she was back to normal.

Having dealt with this for about a month now, Danny decided that instead of meeting up with Sam after school this weekend, he was going to fly around Amity as his ghostly alter ego, Danny Phantom, and clear his head and seriously thing about what he had gotten himself into.

After about ten minutes, Danny ran into none other than Ember McLain, the Ghost Queen of Rock.

"What's up baby-pop? Taking a break from the goth?" Ember asked.

Cracking a grin, Danny replied, "As a matter of fact I am. Why are you so interested? Trying to steal me away?"

Trying to hide the blush that was slowly creeping to her cheeks, Ember floated closer to him and countered, "Why do you ask dipstick? Is the goth not all she's cracked up to be? And does that mean that you have a crush on me?"

Trying to hide his own blush and ignoring her questions, Danny asked "So what are you doing out and about? Not trying to take over the world again, I hope."

Shaking her head, Ember replied "Nope. I wanted to invite you to this once in a lifetime and after lifetime opportunity. It's called Dawn of the Dead Rockstars. There will be so many famous dead rockers like Jimi Hendrix, Lynyrd Skynyrd, Kurt Cobain, John Lennon, and more there performing tonight only and I wanted to see if you were interested."

Shocked at the offer, Danny thought about it for a moment. 'A night when I can see some of the greatest rock legends of all time performing. This sounds like a great way to relax and take a break from Sam. Besides, I still have a crush on Ember. We'll see how the night goes and if she is a better alternative.'

"Sure, sounds like fun." Danny replied.

Grinning, Ember said, "Awesome! I was afraid I would have to go alone after I broke up with Skulker."

Shocked, Danny replied "You broke up with Skulker? I thought you two couldn't get enough of each other?"

Scoffing, Ember said, "Maybe for the first week, baby-pop. But then he tried to get me to go on hunts with him, give up on my band and guitar, and he became real jealous when I tried to talk with any other ghost that wasn't him. Do you have any idea how frustrating that is?"

"Wow, never thought I would find someone in the same boat as me. Just for future reference, how did he take the news?" Danny asked.

"When I told him we were through, he tried to add me to his collection. But after destroying his suit and locking him in one of his own traps, he got the message." Ember replied, grinning ear to ear.

"So where and when do I meet you to go to this concert?" Danny asked.

"Meet me outside Warehouse 27 at 8. And be ready for the night of your life!"

"Sounds great. See you then."

Before he could fly back home, Ember grabbed his arm and pulled him in close.

Giving him a sly look, she said, "While you make the hazmat suit look good, try to wear something with a more kick ass." And with that she gave him a quick peck on the cheek before vanishing in a whirlwind of flames.

Stunned, Danny remained where he was for a good minute before a smile slowly crept on his face.

"I think tonight will be the best night of my life." Danny said before he quickly flew home to get ready for the party.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Arriving at the party and 'About a Girl'

**Here is chapter two. Guess I should put that disclaimer saying I own neither Danny Phantom or the song 'About a Girl' by Nirvana. Enjoy and R&R.**

Making it back home, Danny phased into his bedroom and locked the door so his parents wouldn't know "the ghost boy" was in their sons room. He quickly opened his closet and looked though his clothes.

"Man I really need to change my wardrobe up." Danny said as he pushed aside most of his white shirts with the red dot in the middle.

He finally came across what he was looking for. A faded black t-shirt with the Rolling Stones logo on it. Soon after he found a pair of black jeans and a set of Converse All-Stars to go with it. After stripping off his hazmat suit and putting on his clothes for the party, he finally decided to check his phone to see if he got any messages. To his astonishment he had over fifty texts and ten missed calls, all from Sam. Grimacing, he decided to call Tucker to let him know he was all right and make sure Sam wasn't hunting him down to see if he was screwing someone behind her back.

"Dude, where have you been? Sam has been freaking out when you didn't meet up with her after school." Tucker said when he picked up the phone.

"Tuck, before I answer you I need to ask you a couple things. One, is Sam anywhere near you and two, can you keep a secret?"

"Yes to the first one, and it depends on what secret you want to tell me for the second." Tucker replied.

"Good. I've been meaning to talk to you about Sam. She has been..."

"Clingy, jealous, and borderline bat shit crazy if you so much as look at another female? Yeah I noticed. And you thought she was bad before you started dating her."

Stunned at his friends response, Danny quickly responded, "Yeah, exactly! You see why I need a break from that?"

He heard Tucker laugh and reply, "I completely understand. So anyways, where are you?"

"I'm getting ready for this party Ember invited me to. Apparently there will be some of the greatest dead rockstars performing tonight." Danny said.

He could hear Tucker's big intake of breath through the phone, followed by, "You lucky son of a bitch! That sounds amazing!"

Laughing, Danny replied with, "Yeah. I was just flying around when I ran into Ember and she invited me to it. She said it would have been lonely by herself now that she broke up with Skulker."

At this, Danny could hear the change in Tucker's tone of voice from excited to smug. "Really? Well isn't that a coincidence? It is also convenient since you've had a crush on her ever since you first met, isn't in?"

"Maybe it is." Danny replied, trying to brush off what Tucker was implying.

"Don't give me that bullshit, Danny. I've seen your iPod. I know it's packed with classic rock and alternative. Hell, I even saw Ember's album on there." Tucker responded in a know-it-all tone.

"Fine, so what if I do? I'm only going to know if the feeling is mutual when I go with her to the party. Can you just promise to keep Sam off my trail?"

"No problem, dude I'll keep you covered." Tucker replied.

"Thanks Tuck. I owe you big time."

"Danny, wait!" Tuck yelled quickly.

"What?" Danny asked.

"If things go well with you and Ember, would you mind telling me if blue is her natural color?" Tucker asked then burst out laughing.

"Ha ha ha. Laugh it up. Even if we do go that far, there is no way in hell I would tell you." Danny replied, trying to hold in his own laughter before he hung up the phone.

Opening his door, he immediately saw Jazz blocking his path. The look on her face told Danny that she had been listening in on his conversation and wanted an explanation.

"Okay, so how much did you hear, Jazz?" Danny asked, trying his best not to look too guilty.

"Everything, Danny."

"Well, what are you going to do about it? Tell Mom and Dad that I can't go to the party? Call Sam over so she knows where I am? No matter what, I am not going to miss out on this opportunity."

Cracking a smile, she replied, "Actually, I was going to wish you luck and have you tell me about it in the morning. I already told Mom and Dad you would be going out of town to see a concert and they said it was okay."

Awestruck, Danny gave his sister the biggest hug he could muster.

"Thank you Jazz! You are the best!"

"No worries, little bro. Now go have the best night of your life."

Grinning ear to ear, Danny quickly sped towards the stairs.

"One more thing Danny!" Jazz quickly called to him.

"What?"

"Remember to treat Ember like a lady, don't take things too fast, and if by some chance you two have sex, try to get her off the same time as yourself." she called back with a sly grin on her face.

"You and Tuck need to get your heads out of the gutter and mind your own business." said Danny before he went out the door and flew off to Warehouse 27.

*****15 minutes later*****

Danny finally made it to the warehouse and found Ember outside waiting for him.

"Wow, baby-pop, your looking good. Didn't know you liked the Stones." Ember said, looking over his new clothes.

"You did say to change the wardrobe, so I thought this would be appropriate for tonight." Danny replied.

"Before we go in, lets start this night off with a toast." she said as she pulled out a flask.

"To the best night of our lives and no regrets!" Ember yelled as she downed a swig fro the flask and handed it to Danny.

"I'll drink to that and add how great it is to have a break from Sam."

Taking a drink, he got a taste of Jack Daniels enter his mouth before he gulped it down.

With that they both entered the warehouse. What Danny saw blew his mind, hundreds of ghosts were surrounding a giant stage. After a few minutes and stepping on several toes, they managed to make their way to the front of the stage. Then Johnny 13 and his girlfriend Kitty walked across the stage and took the microphone.

"Are you guys ready for the greatest dead rockstars?!" Johnny yelled.

The whole crowd erupted into thunderous applause and cheers. Once the crowd settled down, Kitty took the mike and yelled, "Our first rocker tonight was the frontman for Nirvana, please give a warm welcome to Kurt Cobain!"

Danny watched in awe as he saw Kurt Cobain, dressed in his hospital gown from his Reading concert back in 1992, walk to the mike. If it wasn't for the blue skin and ghostly green hair, Danny would have thought he was still alive and kicking.

Kurt then began to play the opening chords to 'About a Girl'. At this, Ember turned to Danny and began to dance with him as she sang along with the lyrics.

_I need an easy friend_

_I do with an ear to lend_

_I don't think you fit this shoe_

_I do won't you have a clue_

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me out to dry_

_But I can't see you every night_

_Free_

_I do_

Laughing, Danny decided to take the lead and sung the next verse for Ember.

_I'm standing in your line_

_I do hope you have the time_

_I do pick a number too_

_I do keep a date with you_

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me out to dry_

_But I can't see you every night_

_Free_

_I do_

When the guitar solo hit, they both went wild with the crowd, banging their heads and pumping their fists into the air as Kurt continued to play. By the time the last verse came around they both had huge smiles on their faces and sang to each other.

_I need an easy friend_

_I do with an ear to lend_

_I do think you fit this shoe_

_I do won't you have a clue_

_I'll take advantage while_

_You hang me out to dry_

_But I can't see you every night_

_No, I can't see you every night_

_Free_

_I do ... [x4]_

When the song ended, they were holding onto each other and cheering wildly with the crowd.

"Come on baby-pop, lets get drink. The party has just begun!" Ember said with a mischievous grin on her face.

Following her lead, they managed to exit the crowd and made their way to the bar.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: In a Daze and 'Foxy Lady'

**Thank you guys for all the support so far. I will keep updating as soon as possible. Things get a bit steamy in this chapter, so fair warning. Again, I don't own Danny Phantom or 'Foxy Lady' or 'Purple Haze' by Jimi Hendrix. R&R and enjoy!**

Taking a seat on the nearest bar stools, Ember called the bartender and asked for 2 Captain Morgan's and Coke.

"So, are you enjoying yourself so far baby-pop?"

"Hell yeah! I never thought I would see the Kurt Cobain performing. What's even more amazing is that he is just the first act."

At that moment, the bartender brought over the drinks. She shoved one glass in Danny's hand and then took her own.

"Drink up dipstick. The night only gets better from here on out."

*****2 hours and 3 more Captain and Cokes later*****

Danny and Ember were starting to feel the buzz of the alcohol. What made them feel even more trippy was Jimi Hendrix playing 'Purple Haze' on the stage at that moment. Danny had just finished telling Ember about how Sam had tried to get him to take a lie detector test to see if he had cheated on her.

"No way! I knew she could protective at times but I never thought she was that crazy!" Ember said through a fit of giggles.

Wiping away his own tears of laughter, Danny replied, "Now you see why I need a break from that. I can't imagine Skulker was any worse than that.

"I have no doubt he could have been if I had not left him when I did. Hunting is one thing, but when you mess with my band and my friends, you have another thing coming."

As she was talking, Danny took a sip from his drink and started thinking. 'Damn, Ember is pretty awesome now that I'm not fighting her. Witty banter is one thing but this kind of joking and normal conversation is way better. I never thought that she would have the same problems it dating as I did. It makes me wonder, could Ember and I be a couple? I know I like her but does she share the feelings?

While Danny was in his own little world, Ember was having some thoughts of her own. 'Man, I thought I had it rough with Skulker as a boyfriend, but it looks like Danny has it worse. Funny, how we both have relationship problems. Actually it is quite a coincidence that we both have these problems with dating and we love rock music. Could Danny and I have a relationship? I mean I have a crush on him but I'm not sure if he has one on me.'

It was Danny who finally broke the silence. With a sly grin on his face he said, "You know what, Jimi can kiss the sky all he wants, right now there is only one girl that I want to kiss."

Curious and a little anxious, Ember asked, "Who might that be, baby-pop?"

Still grinning, he replied, "Come closer and I'll whisper it to you."

Taking the bait, she leaned closer to him, hoping and praying that he would say her name.

'This is it, the moment of truth.', both Danny and Ember thought at the same time.

Faster than she could act, Danny locked lips with Ember. At first she was surprised. 'He is kissing me! Please let this mean he wants a relationship.'

As if answering her thought, Danny pulled up closer to Ember and put his arms around her. Satisfied with his answer, Ember hopped off her seat and onto his lap and began a fierce duel with his tongue. By the time 'Purple Haze' ended, both Danny and Ember were gasping for air.

From the stage, Jimi announced, "This next song goes out to all the Foxy Ladies in the crowd tonight."

As the guitar started playing, Ember got a mischievous grin on her face. She quickly pulled Danny off the stool and pulled him to a curtained private booth near the back of the warehouse. Closing curtains, she pushed him onto the plush sofa and began dancing seductively for him.

Initially confused do to the amount of booze he had that night, Danny realized what she was doing when she phased off her top, revealing her pierced breasts to him. In the background, Danny could hear Jimi as he went into his first verse.

_You know you are a cute little heart breaker_

"Foxy." Danny said, in awe of Ember's body.

He then pulled her to him and began massaging her breasts, making her squeal every time he licked her piercings.

_And you know you are a sweet little lover maker_

"Foxy!" Ember moaned with pleasure as she could take it no longer.

This time it was Danny's turn to be surprised as she quickly phased off the rest of their clothes and was now straddling Danny as he lay sprawled on the couch. As he looked over her amazing body, he did notice that her natural color was in fact blue, fire and all. He was glad that instead of burning his crotch, it was surprisingly cool. Not that he would ever tell anyone, especially Tucker.

"Ember, will you be all mine?" Danny asked.

"Yes, baby-pop. I'll be your foxy lady." She replied as she sunk his manhood into her.

*****Meanwhile, with Sam*****

'Where can he be? He didn't meet up with me after school and he hasn't answered any of my calls or texts. Could he be with another girl? No, he can't. He always told me that he would be faithful to me. Although, did refuse to take that lie detector test when I asked him to. But that still doesn't explain where he could be right now.' Sam thought as she paced her room.

Finally making up her mind, she pulled out the Booomerang with Danny's ghost DNA encoded in it. Grabbing her bike outside, she though the device and followed it to Danny's location.

"Danny, I hope you are alright." Sam said. Then her face darkened. "But heaven forbid if you are with another woman, or so help me, I will kill the rest of you."

*****Back with the love birds*****

_Ooh, Foxy Lady, yeah yeah  
You look so good, Foxy  
oh yeah Foxy  
yeah, give us some, Foxy_

"Baby-pop, I'm at my limit!" Ember moaned.

"Same here Ember. I don't think I can hold it much longer." Danny panted.

"Let's go on three, baby-pop. One!"

"Two!" replied Danny.

"Three!" They both yelled, giving themselves up to the waves of pleasure going through their bodies.

Panting, Ember collapsed onto Danny's bare chest. She embraced her new lover, felling safe and cared for in his arms.

"That was amazing, Ember." Danny panted.

"Sure was, dipstick" she replied.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: A New Start and 'Don't Stop Me Now'

**Hey guys. Hope you have been enjoying this story as much as I have. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Don't Stop Me Now' by Queen. R&R.**

Finally catching her breath, Ember lifted her head off of Danny's chest and smiled at him.

"Mick Jagger can't get no satisfaction, but I sure as hell did." She giggled.

"No kidding. I was never able to get this far with Sam. She accuses me of screwing any women that I talk to but when we try to have an intimate moment, she is 'never in the mood' or 'not feeling it tonight'." Danny replied.

"Ha! I finally got one up on the goth!" Ember shouted, throwing a fist into the air.

Ember then felt Danny gently grab her hands and laced his fingers with hers. Looking down, she saw the smile on his face, but also saw concern in his eyes. Planting a kiss on his forehead, she asked, "What's the matter, baby-pop?"

Frowning, Danny replied, "Ember, I really enjoyed what we just did, but where do we go from here? Will this just be a drunken, one night stand or can we make it something more? What I mean to say is…"

"Would I like to be in a relationship with you?" She finished for him.

Resting her chin on his chest, she could see he was really conflicted. He didn't want this to be a one-time thing and then go back to dating the goth. But he also didn't want to be betrayed or go against what he thought was right or normal for him. It reminded her of the internal conflict she was having. While she did enjoy the sex and the possibility of having a relationship with Danny, she didn't want to give up her ability to be a rocker or to become a goody two-shoes just to make him happy.

After much thought, Ember finally spoke up. "Well baby-pop, we do have some differences. I'm a teenage ghost rocker that hates following the rules; you're a halfa who is the hero of Amity. We've fought many times. Besides the Christmas truce, this is the only time we have gotten to hang out."

"But" Danny replied, "We do have some things in common as well. We're both popular among the teens of the town. We both hate my parents for trying to capture us and dissect us. We share the same taste in music. And we are both being hunted by Skulker."

Ember burst out laughing at the last one, causing Danny to join in. Calming down, Ember asked, "So if we are going to start dating, I guess we should lay down some ground rule. I'll give up the whole 'take over the world with rock' if you let me play normal concerts."

Happy that Ember was up to trying out a relationship, Danny replied "Sounds good to me. What do you want from me?"

"Well first you have to break up with goth girl, baby-pop. Other than that, just treat me right and this can be a great relationship."

Satisfied with her answer, Danny asked, "So how do we seal the deal?"

As if to answering his question, Freddie Mercury's voice floated from the stage to their private hide away.

_Tonight I'm gonna have myself a real good time  
I feel alive and the world I'll turn it inside out_

At this, Ember looked at Danny and asked, "Think you can go for another round?"

_And floating around in ecstasy_

Grinning, Danny flipped Ember over so she was on the couch and Danny was on top of her.

"Mind if I take the lead this time?" Danny replied

Ember grabbed Danny around the neck and pulled him into a passionate kiss. Taking this as a yes, Danny thrust himself into her just as the music began to pick up.

_'Cause I'm having a good time having a good time_

***** Meanwhile*****

Gasping for air, Sam kept pedaling, trying to keep up with the Booomerang. It had led her to the outskirts of town and seemed to be leading her to one of the old, abandoned warehouses.

"Why the hell would he come all the way out here? There was no concert or party going on tonight. Even if he was plowing some chick right now, why would he not do it at her house or somewhere closer to town?"

This caused Sam to wonder. Had she been too overbearing? Had she accused him of sleeping around too often when he acted around other women?

'No,' she thought, 'I have been doing what any concerned girlfriend would do. Maybe my methods are a bit unorthodox, but they are all for the sake of our relationship. When I find him, he'll have a perfectly good explanation for not answering my calls or text. I just have to make sure he doesn't do something like this again.'

Feeling a surge of new found energy, she pedaled faster towards the warehouse.

*****Back with Danny and Ember*****

_Don't stop me now I'm having such a good time  
I'm having a ball  
Don't stop me now  
If you wanna have a good time just give me a call_

"Don't stop now dipstick! I'm almost there!" Ember moaned.

"I don't want to stop at all, Ember!" Danny replied as he gave one final thrust before they both screamed out in pure pleasure. With that, Danny lay beside Ember and held her in a tight embrace as Freddie closed the song.

_La da da da daah  
Da da da haa  
Ha da da ha ha haaa  
Ha da daa ha da da aaa  
Ooh ooh ooh_

"You're getting the hang of this baby-pop."

"Well, I had to do a great follow up to your first performance."

Laughing, they began to kiss when they were interrupted by somebody bursting through the curtains.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Calm before the Storm and 'Free Bird'

**That last chapter was quite a cliff hanger. Glad to see this story is going well. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Free Bird' by Lynyrd Skynyrd. R&R and enjoy.**

Laughing, they began to kiss when they were interrupted by somebody bursting through the curtains.

In came Johnny, carrying Kitty who had her legs wrapped around his middle. They were in what looked like a fierce make out session and hadn't noticed the naked Danny and Ember or the clothes strewn across the floor. When they finally came up for air, Johnny had his back to the couple already on the couch and Kitty had her eyes locked on Johnny.

"You sure nobody will come looking for us back here, Kitten?" Johnny asked?

"Nope, we have this all to ourselves." Kitty replied with a seductive grin.

"Besides, the only other person I told about this place was Ember, and I doubt she'll be fucking any…" Kitty said before she finally noticed Danny and Ember lying naked on the couch.

"Well this is awkward." Ember said, a blush coming to her cheeks.

Nearly dropping Kitty out of shock, Johnny turned to see Ember cuddling up with none other than Danny Phantom.

Finally finding his voice, Johnny said, "Kitty, please tell me this is just an illusion, brought on by all the booze we've had tonight."

Jumping out of his arms, Kitty picked up Ember's top and took in a deep breath.

"Unless this illusion can produce Ember and Phantom's clothes and the smell of sweat and sex, this is reality."

Getting the courage to speak, Danny said, "So, I guess you are both wondering how we both ended up together."

"No shit. First off, how did you even know we would be having this party?"

"Simple I invited him after I broke up with Skulker and he said he wanted a break from the goth chick."

"Alright," Kitty said, getting over the initial shock, "why did it take you so long to finally tell Phantom how you feel and go a couple rounds with him?"

Ember blushed even more. She turned to Danny and said, "Did I forget to tell you I had a crush on you after our first couple battles?" giggling a little.

"No, but I also forgot to you I had one on you after the first couple encounters as well." Danny replied, laughing a little.

Bringing her lips down, she gave Danny a quick peck on the lips before she answered Kitty's question. "We first listened to Kurt Cobain's act and then we went to the bar. We had a couple drinks, joked about how messed up our relationships were, and then he kissed me."

"Keep going, you didn't get to how you ended up here." Kitty teased a sly grin on her face.

This time, Danny answered. "After the kiss, Jimi started playing 'Foxy Lady'. Ember got this look in her eye and dragged me over her. One thing led to another and she's straddling me, having the best sex ever."

Ember continued. "Then we talked about having a relationship, agreed to give it a try, and then Danny took over when Freddie went into 'Don't Stop Me Now'."

Satisfied with her answer, Kitty tossed ember her clothes. "Well get up, get dressed, and we can celebrate this new relationship with a drink. Besides, Skynyrd is coming up next."

"Nice job, bro. Didn't know you had it in you." Johnny grinned before he and Kitty left Danny and Ember alone to get dressed.

"I didn't expect your friends to be okay with us going out." Danny said as he pulled on his underwear and jeans."

"You'd be surprised who in the Ghost Zone would be okay with us going out. The only people we need to worry about are Skulker, his friends Undergrowth and Vortex, and Vlad. Everyone else could care less or would actually support us." Ember replied as she got her top back on.

"The only problem I see from the human realm is my family, friends, and maybe my clone/sister Dani." Danny said as he finished tying his shoes.

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it, baby-pop. Besides, Dani is dating Youngblood so I think she'll be okay with the two of us going out." Ember said.

Making sure they had everything, Danny stole a quick kiss from Ember before they joined Johnny and Kitty and the bar and prepared for Lynyrd Skynyrd.

*****Back to Sam*****

Finally, after much effort, Sam had made it to the warehouse. From the exterior, she could see nothing special about the building. She could, however hear the faint sound of music.

"I guess there was a concert tonight and I just didn't get the invite." Sam shrugged as she entered the building. Immediately, Sam noticed this was no ordinary concert or party. The place was filled with ghosts. Walking further into the building, she saw there was a huge stage set up along with a bar near the back.

Suddenly, someone caught her eye. Standing in white pants and a banana yellow jacket was none other than Freddie Mercury. Taken aback, she took a closer look and noticed that instead of normal human skin color, his skin was blue.

"What is going on? What is Freddie Mercury doing here?"

She then noticed many other famous rock stars that were supposed to be six feet under. Kurt Cobain was chatting with Jim Morrison. Jimi Hendrix was having a smoke with John Lennon and George Harrison. And up on the stage was Lynyrd Skynyrd, starting up 'Free Bird'.

"This is amazing!" Sam said. "How did Danny get an invite to this and not bring me along?" She asked, still in shock of what she was observing.

Suddenly, the lights dimmed and everyone drew out a lighter as Ronnie Van Zant went into the opening lyrics.

_If I leave here tomorrow  
Would you still remember me?  
For I must be traveling on, now  
'Cause there's too many places  
I've got to see_

While she wanted desperately to enjoy the music, she was determined to find Danny and have him explain himself.

*****Meanwhile, with Danny, Ember, Kitty, and Johnny*****

They had just finished a toast to the start of a new relationship. Knocking back a shot of Jack, Danny heard the opening lyrics and asked, "You guys want to get closer?"

"Kitten and I are fine." Johnny replied, pulling Kitty closer to him.

"I'll go. Besides, I think we owe those two love birds some alone time since we ruined their plans on the couch." Ember said as she grabbed Danny by the hand and they hovered over the crowd, watching the band play on.

_But, if I stayed here with you, girl  
Things just couldn't be the same  
'Cause I'm as free as a bird now  
And this bird, you can not change  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And the bird you cannot change  
And this bird you cannot change  
Lord knows, I cant change_

"Damn it. I don't have a lighter." Danny said as he saw the crowd covered in little dots of light.

Shaking her head, Ember said, "Dipstick, you don't need a lighter when you have me."

Grinning, Danny brought Ember close. "I guess you're right. Who needs a lighter when I have the most beautiful flame of all right here?" Danny said before he brought Ember in for a passionate kiss.

*****Back to Sam*****

_Bye, bye, baby it's been a sweet love_

_Yeah, yeah  
Though this feeling I can't change  
But please don't take it so badly  
'Cause the Lord knows  
I'm to blame_

Getting frustrated, Sam pushed through the crowd looking for Danny. She didn't care about whose drinks she spilled or who's feet she stepped on. All she cared about was finding Danny and having him explain himself. Finally she looked up and saw the last thing she wanted to see.

_But, if I stayed here with you girl  
Things just couldn't be the same  
'Cause I'm as free as a bird now  
And this bird, you'll can not change  
Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh_

_And this bird you cannot change  
And this bird you cannot change  
Lord knows, I can't change  
Lord help me, I can't change  
Lord I can't change_

_Won't you fly high, free bird, yeah?_

Floating above her, she saw her Danny French kissing Ember McLain. As the guitar solo started up, Sam snapped and yelled with all her might, "DANNY FENTON!"

**Author's Note: Hope you guy don't hate me too much for that fake out in the beginning. At least I got Sam in at the end of this chapter. Hope you enjoyed and I will post again ASAP.**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Cat Fight over Danny and 'If You Want Blood You've Got It'

**My how this story is flying by. I never would have thought this would get such positive attention. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'If You Want Blood You've Got it' by AC/DC. R&R and enjoy.**

Much to her displeasure, Danny failed to notice her when she called his name. His lips were still locked with that flaming blue bitch, Ember. As the guitar solo came to an end and she had still received no reaction from her boyfriend, she finally grabbed a bottle out of some ghost's hands and chucked it at the pair. She was aiming for Ember, but as the bottle sailed out of her hand it hit the back of Danny's head instead.

*****With Danny and Ember*****

Danny was feeling like he was the king of the world. He had a new girlfriend who just happened to be the sexy Ghost Queen of Rock, Ember McLain, he was currently having a fierce tongue battle with her, and he was listening to the ending solo to Free Bird. The only thing that bothered him was that he could faintly hear somebody yelling his name from below. Just as the song ended, he felt a sharp pain on the back of his head, like someone had thrown a beer bottle at him. Then everything went black.

Had it not been for Ember's quick reaction, Danny would have fallen to the ground and received more than just a mild concussion. When she heard the bottle break and felt her baby-pop go limp in her arms, she quickly grabbed him round his middle and flew him towards the bar. Setting him down on the floor she checked to see if he was still breathing. Glad to hear his heart still beating, she looked up to see the last person she wanted to see at the party.

"Did you throw that bottle at my baby-pop, goth?" Ember said, venom dripping from her voice.

"I was aiming for you! And he's not your baby-pop, you rocker bitch! He's my boyfriend!" Sam replied, giving her the evil eye.

Suddenly, Ember began to smirk at Sam, getting her even more riled up.

"What's so funny?" Sam demanded.

"Oh, nothing." Ember said nonchalantly. "Baby-pop and I were discussing a while back on how he was going to break up with you now that he and I are together."

Trying to keep calm, Sam said, "You have him under your hypnotic spell, don't you? Hopefully that blow to the head knocked him out of it. But if not, all I have to do is shock him out of it like the last time."

At this, Ember broke down laughing. This only made Sam's already short fuse shorter.

"Stop laughing! Once he wakes up, Danny and I are going to kick your ass!" Sam yelled.

Finally calming down, Ember replied, "That was a good one goth, thinking I had him under my mind control. Too bad for you that isn't the case this time. Maybe if you weren't so controlling and paranoid about him this wouldn't have happened."

Sam snapped. She lunged at Ember, knocking her to the ground and dislodging her guitar from her back.

"You are dead, you rock n' roll whore!" Sam roared as she tried to gouge Ember's eyes out.

"You just messed with the wrong ghost, goth bitch!" Ember replied.

In the background, they could faintly hear the ghost of Bon Scott start going into the lyrics of 'If You Want Blood You've Got It'.

_It's criminal  
There ought to be a law  
Criminal  
There ought to be a whole lot more  
You get nothing for nothing  
Tell me who can you trust  
We got what you want  
And you got the lust_

_If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
Blood on the streets  
Blood on the rocks  
Blood in the gutter  
Every last drop  
You want blood, you got it_

*****Meanwhile, with Danny*****

Slowly but surely, Danny came back to consciousness. He slowly lifted his head. It felt like his skull had gotten run over by an 18 wheeler. As he opened his eyes, he saw the concerned faces of Kitty and Johnny kneeling beside him.

"You alright, Danny? You took a pretty nasty blow to the head." Kitty said.

"Yeah bud. From the looks of it, your goth friend was a lousy aim and nailed you with a beer bottle." Johnny added.

"I'll be alright. What I'm concerned about is Sam being here and what she is doing to Ember." Danny said groggily as he tried to sit up.

"Whoa there, Phantom. You're not going anywhere after taking a nasty hit like that. Take a drink, it'll ease the pain." Johnny said while keeping Danny on the ground while handing him a glass of Captain and Coke.

"Babe, you sure it's a good idea to give him booze right after he woke up?" Kitty asked in a concerned voice.

"Maybe. Maybe not. All I know is that he must have one hell of a headache and that should at least take some of the pain away." Johnny said, shrugging.

Taking a sip, he felt the pain in the back of his head slowly receding. Turning his head, he saw his now ex-girlfriend Sam in a fierce cat fight with his beautiful fire, Ember. From the looks of it, it was pretty even.

_It's animal  
Livin' in a human zoo  
Animal  
The shit that they toss to you  
Feeling like a Christian  
Locked in a cage  
Thrown to the lions  
On a second's rage_

_If you want blood, you got it  
If you want blood, you got it  
Blood on the streets  
Blood on the rocks  
Blood in the gutter  
Every last drop  
You want blood, you got it_

"Hey, Johnny. Would you be so kind as to help Ember out?" Danny asked.

"You don't want to see if they start tearing their clothes?" Johnny asked, obviously wanting to see exactly that.

After receiving a punch in the shoulder from Kitty, he grudgingly had his shadow trap Sam, where it brought her to the couch the group had been on earlier.

"Ha! Barely broke a sweat." Johnny said, using something black to wipe the small bead of sweat from his eye.

"Johnny, why do you have Kitty's panties in your hand?" Danny asked, a sly grin coming to his face.

Shaking her head, Kitty went to check on Ember while Johnny helped Danny to his feet.

"Let's just say I was able to take care of business before shit went south." Johnny chuckled.

Laughing, Danny let Johnny lead him over to the private couch so they could confront Sam._  
_


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Breaking Up with Sam and 'People are Strange'

**I am sad to say that I will have only one more chapter after this. This has definitely been a great experience writing this and seeing how people enjoyed what I wrote. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'People are Strange' by the Doors.**

As Danny and Johnny passed through the curtains to the private couch, they saw Sam being held down on the couch by both Shadow and Kitty while Ember stood off to the side, staring daggers at her.

Letting go of Johnny, Danny walked over to Ember and put his arm around her. "Are you okay? Not too bruised or beaten?" Danny asked.

"Not really, just a busted lip." she replied, whipping a dribble of ectoplasm off her chin. "What I'm concerned about..."

"You have nothing to be concerned about because he isn't your boyfriend!" Sam yelled before Ember could finish her sentence. Looking over, Danny saw that Sam was sporting a new black eye and a scowl. Though her one eye was nearly closed shut, her other eye showed just how much hate she had for Ember. After staring down Ember for a second, she turned her head towards Danny. "Does she still have you hypnotized? Is that why you are still caring for her? I thought that bottle I threw would get you back to normal but I guess I was wrong."

"That was you?" Danny said, frowning. "You knocked me out? And you think that I'm under her spell again?"

"Not on purpose!" Sam said quickly, looking apologetically at him. "I was aiming for her but I guess I missed the mark. And what do you mean 'think that I'm under her spell again'? I know you are under her spell. Otherwise you wouldn't have been French kissing her!"

Sighing and finishing his drink, Danny looked long and hard at Sam. "Sam we need to talk."

"Whatever it is, Danny, it can wait until this spell wears off and we get out of here."

"No, Sam. We are talking now." Danny said sternly.

Shocked by Danny's tone, she kept her mouth shut and listened. In the distance, the group could hear Jim Morrison begin 'People are Strange'

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

"Let me start off by saying that I'm not hypnotized. Maybe a little drunk, but not hypnotized."

"I'll buy that. But it would still be her fault for getting you shit faced and getting you to do God knows what when she knew you had a girlfriend."

"I'm not shit faced drunk and I clearly remember everything that has happened tonight." Danny said coldly.

"I bet you can." Kitty chuckled.

"What did you say?" Sam yelled at Kitty.

"Nothing to worry your little head about." Kitty replied, grinning at Sam.

"Fine, that still doesn't answer why you didn't see me after school, or failed to answer any of my calls or texts, or why you came to this party without inviting me." Sam said to Danny.

"I was getting to that!" Danny snapped. "I still have one hell of a headache because of that bottle you threw."

At this, Ember circled her arms around his waist and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Don't worry, Baby-pop. It will get better soon enough" This brought a smile to Danny's face. He turned to give her a quick kiss on the lips before he looked back to Sam, who was seething with anger at this little interaction.

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

"The reason I didn't meet up with you, answer your messages, or invite you to this party was because I needed a break from you. I have been getting tired of how distrustful you can be and how jealous you get when I'm around other girls. When Ember invited me to this party, I thought it was the perfect way to escape you for a while."

"I only do it because I care about you." Sam replied weakly, knowing how feeble her answer sounded.

"After hanging out with Ember tonight and getting to know her instead of fighting her, I found out we have some things in common and decided we wanted to try out a relationship."

At this Sam started to tear up. Her angry demeanor crumbled as she took in what Danny said.

"What?" Sam ask, her eyes watering up.

"Sam, you have and always will be a great friend, but I don't think we were meant to be a couple." Danny said.

_People are strange when you're a stranger_

_Faces look ugly when you're alone_

_Women seem wicked when you're unwanted_

_Streets are uneven when you're down_

_When you're strange_

_Faces come out of the rain_

_When you're strange_

_No one remembers your name_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

_When you're strange_

Sam did her best to look strong but the tears falling down her face betrayed her true feelings.

"If that's how you feel, I guess there is no point in stopping you." Sam said. She then turned to Ember, fire back in her eyes. "But if I hear that you did anything to harm my friend, you can be sure that there will be hell to pay."

Smiling, Ember let go of Danny. "You can let go of them now, you two." As Shadow and Kitty released Sam, she slowly stood up and straightened herself out. "I was getting extremely uncomfortable on that couch. It felt like I was laying in someone's spilled drink." Sam said. Ember held out her hand, and after staring at it for a second, Sam cautiously shook it. "Want me to transport you home?" Ember asked. Sam slowly nodded. In a whirl of flames, both Ember and Sam disappeared from the room.

The moment they left, Kitty burst out laughing. Confused, Danny asked, "What's so funny, Kitty?"

"Guess who's mess she was sitting in the whole time?" she giggled, rolling on the floor now. Danny began to bush while Johnny joined Kitty in her fit of laughter. At that moment, Ember appeared back in the room.

"What's got them in a good mood?" Ember asked.

"Kitty realized Sam was sitting in our 'mess'."Danny replied. Ember smiled sheepishly. "Good thing we didn't tell her we already had sex. Otherwise we might be fighting to the death."

Danny chuckled at this. "What time is it?"

"Almost sunrise. Come on. Lets go watch the John and George perform before I take you home." Ember replied, dragging him out of the private room while Johnny and Kitty continued to laugh.

***** Meanwhile, with Sam*****

As Sam put her bike away that Ember so graciously transported with her, she went up to her room to take a shower before she took a nap. As she took off her skirt, she looked at the damp spot on it to determine what exactly she sat in. After a quick smell, she gagged in disgust.

"God Damn it! Some ghosts had sex and I was sitting in their mess. I bet it was Kitty and Johnny. Thats why she was looking so smug." Sam grumbled as she grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Heading Home and 'Here Comes the Sun'

**This is it. The last chapter. It is truly bitter sweet moment to see this story finished. Thank you all for the reads and reviews. I do want to know what you guys thought of this style of adding in music to the story. Did it enhance your experience? Detract from it? Could I have chosen better songs? I appreciate any feedback. I do not own Danny Phantom or 'Here Comes the Sun' by the Beatles.**

Walking back to the stage, Danny and Ember noticed that most of the crowd had cleared out, making it easy for them to walk to the front of the stage. There stood the ghosts of John Lennon and George Harrison, dressed as they were during the rooftop filming of 'Get Back'.

"So, did you enjoy the night, Baby-pop? Did you think things would play out as they did?" Ember asked.

"This was the best night of my life, besides getting knocked out and having one hell of a headache. I just wish this night did't have to end." Danny replied.

Smiling, Ember leaned in and kissed Danny. "With me as your girlfriend, the music never has to stop."

At that, both John and George began to play the opening chords of 'Here Comes the Sun'.

_Here comes the sun_

_Doo-d'n doo-doo_

_Here comes the sun_

_And I say_

_It's all right_

Ember held Danny as she slowly lifted him from the ground. Then she began to sing softly in his ear as the song continued.

_Little darlin'_

_It's been a long cold lonely winter_

_Little darlin'_

_It feels like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun (doo-d'n doo-doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

Smiling, Danny rested his forehead on hers as he took up the second verse.

_Little darlin'_

_The smiles returning to their faces_

_Little darlin'_

_It seems like years since it's been here_

_Here comes the sun (doo-d'n doo-doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

Danny looked long and hard into Ember's eyes. He saw happines, love, and hope. Cupping her chin, he brought her into a passionate kiss, getting lost in her beauty and the music.

_Little darlin'_

_I feel that ice is slowly melting_

_Little darlin'_

_It seems like years since it's been clear_

_Here comes the sun (doo-d'n doo-doo)_

_Here comes the sun, and I say_

_It's all right_

_Here comes the sun (doo-d'n doo-doo)_

_Here comes the sun_

_It's all right_

_It's all right_

As the last notes played, he felt Ember transport them away from the warehouse. The remaining crowd erupted in applause. One ghost in particular clapped loud and proud, but not for the end of the song.

"My, what a night this has been." the ghost said to himself, taking a sip from a 20 year old Scotch. "Never in my wildest dreams would I have thought to see some of my favorite bands and Young Daniel brake up with Ms. Manson and start a relationship with Ms. McLain. I may be able to use this turn out to my advantage. Some threats, a little blackmail, and I may come out with two powerful ghosts under my control." Vlad Plasmius chuckled.

***** Back with Danny and Ember*****

Opening his eyes, Danny saw that he was in his room. Ember led him to the bed and sat down beside him.

"Ready to sleep this off, Baby-pop?" Ember asked.

"Yup" Danny replied, wanting to fall back on his bed and fall asleep but trying to remain awake long enough to see his new girlfriend off. "Hopefully the hangover wont be too bad."

"Don't worry about it. I'll check in with you tomorrow to make sure your head is alright and then we can do whatever we please" Ember replied, adding a seductive tone at the last bit. She leaned in for one last kiss and then helped him into bed.

Just as she had covered him with a blanket, she heard the door open behind her. She whiled around, scared that it may be his crazy ghost hunting parents only to see his older sister Jazz. She didn't have a frightened or angry look on her face. It was more curious, as if she were making sure her brother was ok.

"So, how was the party?" Jazz asked.

Relaxing a little, Ember replied, "It was fantastic. We saw a lot of great acts, got to know each other better."

"Getting to know him physically, mentally or both?" Jazz asked, an all knowing smile on her face.

Blushing a little, Ember said, "Both. You going to hurt me now for popping your little brother's cherry?"

"No." Jazz said as she walked closer to Ember, closing the door behind her. "I just want to make sure this is going to be a serious relationship and not just a one night stand."

"I wouldn't dream of breaking Danny's heart, especially after tonight. Besides," Ember said in a sly tone. "he did fine his first time and even took the lead the second time."

Shaking her head, Jazz glanced at Danny. "Anything I should be concerned or worried about?"

"Besides the hangover, he got knocked out when Sam threw a bottle at his head."

"How did she take the news?"

"Could have been worse. After telling his side of the story, she accepted that the relationship was not working out. Lucky for us she didn't find out about our love making."

Turning back to Ember, Jazz embraced the Ghost Rocker, much to her surprise.

"Be good to him. He'll treat you like a queen so make sure you return the favor."

"I will. I'll come by tomorrow to check on him so make sure your parents don't catch us" Ember replied before teleporting out in a whirlwind of flames.

**The End**

**Author's Note: Yes, I will be doing a sequel to this. Vlad will come to play in it and he has a nasty plan in store for the two. Look forward to the next story called 'The Man who Sold Them Out'.**


End file.
